Out of reach
by Melinda Wyatt Charmed
Summary: An oneshot songfic about Kikita and her love for Wyatt that has now turned evil.I can't say more as I don't wanna spoil it!Come and read to find what's going on in her heart and mind. A tiny Wyatt part at the end.Reviews plz[Present for XUnwrittenFutureX]


**A/N: **This is a _request_ I got from my adopted sis. I made it as a birthday present too that is on February 22.. I might not be here then so I posted it now. This is for you hun! Hope you like it :-)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Wyatt, I don't own anything Charmed (I wish I owned Chris though). I don't own the song, I don't even own the main character.. My adopted sis does ;) I don't also own the idea as it was a request.. Only thing I own is this songfic.. Oh! Yeh and my imagination too

******P.S: **There are more lyrcs of this song but I just cut out some of them cause my imagination was running dry and I have this.. how is it called? Writer's block, so.. yeh! Well, I 'll leave you to the story now

**OUT OF REACH**

She was standing all alone in the middle of the living room in the apartement. She looked around the place that was one filled with laughter and happiness. Now all that was left were the broken dreams she had. The appartement wasn't big yet it was big enough for the two of them. All they actually needed was just a room of their own.. Their own little word. It was enough for him and for her. But then, he needed more space – even the world wasn't big enough for him unless he ruled it.

Kikita blinked back the tears that came to her eyes remembering Wyatt giving vibes that he wasn't the same anymore. She walked to the couch to sit on, she felt she was gonna collapse any minute. 'How stupid was I?' she thought to herself as she couldn't see the signs or didn't wanna see the signs that were clearly showing that Wyatt was changing. If she could realise it earlier, she would might be able to help him.. What was really the point of thinking the 'what if's, it was only hurting her more and she couldn't stand anymore hurt. Her true and only love had turned evil.. What was the point of torturing herself?

_Knew the signs wasn't right  
I was stupid, for a while  
Swept away, by you  
And now I feel like a fool_

She couldn't not thinking about it – about him! She took the picture of the two of them that was in a heart-shaped frame on the little round table, next to the couch she was sitting on. She placed her fingers on the picture touching his face "Did you ever love me?" she asked looking at the picture as if it would gonna give her the answer she was seeking. She didn't know what was worse though: For him not to have loved her at all or for him to have loved her but then turned his back on her? She couldn't hold back her tears anymore so she let them run freely down her cheeks.

She left the picture back on the little round table carefully. He meant the world to her. They had made plans and dreams for the future.. their future. Together! But he just blew everything up in the air 'Was it my fault?' Kikita wondered. She was confused, she didn't know how to feel – what to think – what to do.. One thing she knew was that she still loved Wyatt and would always do!! Deep down in her heart there was a secret hope that he was gonna turn back to the good side but she had tried so many times before and only thing she managed was her getting hurt once again.

_So confused  
My heart's bruised  
Was I ever loved by you?  
Out of reach, so far  
I never had your heart  
Out of reach, couldn't see  
We were never meant to be_

She wanted – no, she _needed_ to move on. Leave Wyatt in her past but it's not easy leaving your true love behind! She had to, though.. When they were together she was feeling safe and loved and the most important.. she was feeling she was belonging somewhere, espescially after her mother had kicked her out of the house. She couldn't stay in this apartement anymore. She needed to leave, to try and find herself. She would get over it if she tried but was she willing to try? Was she ready? She would never gonna find out unless she was givining it a chance.

Everyday was harder and harder but she tried doing things that were keeping her mind busy, that were keeping her thoughts off him. She knew she was gonna be okay sometime but okay just isn't enough cause she had had everything, then she had nothing and you don't know how much it hurts until it happens to you. Of all the things that had happened in her life, that was the worst and she had been through much. That was just the final straw – the straw that made her push herself to move on but her heart may never be completely healed.

_Catch myself, from despair  
I could drown if I stay here  
Keeping busy, everyday  
I know I will be okay_

Kikita believed that she could do it, she was gonna get over him. As much as it was hurting her to keep going without him, it was hurting her more that he was his choice and she could do nothing about it. She was nw living with her best friend, Melinda, Wyatt's little sister. They had always been friends since they both could remember. Once they had broken apart and wasn't talking to each other but then they became best friends again. Kikita hoped in her heart that the same would happen with Wyatt – that he would gonna come back to her.

It was still early for Kikita to forget about him but he had frogotten about her much earlier and much easier, right? She kept wondering what was that that made him turn his back not only to her but his family too. His mom, his dad, his brother and sister.. His aunts uncles and cousins.. Good thing was that he hadn't killed anyone yet. She guessed he was gathering the greatest forces of evil before he makes the first attack. A though was spinning around in her head 'Will I be the first he 'll try to kill?' she caught herself wishing for that a couple of times. She couldn't stand losing another loved one. If she was gonna die it would be by him - after all, Wyatt had died cause this evil young man was not Wyatt that Kikita knew.. He was someone else – A strager.. A guy who just looked like him

_So much hurt, so much pain  
Takes a while to regain  
What is lost inside  
And I hope that in time  
You'll be out of my mind  
I'll be over you_

Kikita would give it one more chance, she would gonna try one more time to turn Wyatt back touching his heart if evil had left him any of the heart he used to have. Kikita didn't know that Wyatt had never stopped loving her and he was doing all of these just for her and his family. Cause if he was the ruler of the world, demons would never attempt an attack but he hadn't realised then that this was keeping him not closer but away from his family – away from Kikita. That was the price he had to pay..

_Out of reach, so far  
You never gave your heart_

* * *

**That was it.. Kikita/Wyatt songfic..A rather short one but like I said I had a writer's block! So, what you think about the fic? Tell me your opinion on this by leaving me a review! I 'd really appreciate it :-D**


End file.
